Other Directions
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: New Directionverse Story. Taylor Hudson never knew her father. As she starts McKinley High, she finds out that she not only has a father but also a sister.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why did I have to go to this school? Why did my mom have to get this job? Why did I have to move from Cincinnati to middle of nowhere Ohio? I knew the reason. It was because having my mom's company in Cincy meant more taxes than setting it in the small town of Lima. Well small town wasn't the best term. It did have forty thousand people in it. Still there was no way that anyone would be able to find it on a map. The only reason I could think of for why my mom chose the city was because she didn't want to leave Ohio.

Of course, I did have some things to be thankful for. My mom's company was worth a lot of money. We were getting a big house. It wasn't bad for someone who was abandoned by the father of her child. She even was going to send me to private school. Of course, I declined as soon as I found out that they had a no hair dye policy. No one was going to touch my pink hair. As a result, I would be going to William McKinley High. As far as I knew, he had never even been to Lima.

So, I walked into the school. Luckily, it was the first day of the new year, so my newness wouldn't be a huge deal. I wore a blue plaid dress with a leather jacket and black floral tights with black velvet boots. They helped mitigate my lack of height.

The only thing that I knew about my dad was his name and only has last name. It wasn't even that uncommon of a name. I supposed my dad could have been actor Oliver Hudson, but I doubted my mom would keep that a secret. I headed to my locker.

"You're in my way." A blonde cheerleader declared. She was the same height as me with her hair in a ponytail. It was a bold move to wear her cheerleading uniform on the first day. I then looked around the hall and saw several girls in cheerleader outfits. What the hell? "Are you deaf, Pinky?"

"How would asking that question help if I was deaf?" I replied. "Now I'm going to stay here until I'm done."

At that point, she looked like she wanted to hit me. I wasn't even sure if it would hurt. Instead, she just scowled and walked away.

Before I went to class, I decided to check out to see if the school had any accomplishments. Surprisingly, they did. Two years ago, they had won a National Cheerleading Championship. One year ago, they won a state football championship and just this past year, they won…a glee club championship. Okay, that wasn't as cool as the others.

My first period class was History with Mr. Schuester. He seemed different than most teachers. He probably used too much hair gel and he seemed like he was trying to connect with us. There was also the fact that he had a random announcement he gave at the end of class.

"Alright, everyone, I will be holding Glee club auditions this afternoon. Anyone who attends and is selected will get extra credit." He declared.

I liked to sing, but I didn't know if show choir was really my thing. I wanted to be in an actual band, like a rock band. I had a band in Cincy, but had to quit due to my mom leaving. It was true that we probably weren't going anywhere, but that wasn't the point. Still extra credit was extra credit.

At least, I couldn't help but notice that the Glee club kids were sitting with the jocks and cheerleaders for some reason. Did winning a national championship actually make them popular? That seemed unlikely. This school seemed like it was weird. Maybe I would like it, but I knew I would never eat lunch with the jocks and cheerleaders.

After school, I stood behind the stage as I listened to countless bad singer after bad singer. I was surprised by the turn out. Did that many people want extra credit or did they genuinely think that they could sing.

"So, what's your name?" A tall brunette wearing a hat asked me. She seemed like she was the first person to talk to me all day.

"Taylor." I answered. "What's yours?"

"Marley." She replied. "Do you know what song you were going to sing?"

"Yes." I replied. I wasn't just going to choose as soon as I got on stage. I even had my sheet music printed. There didn't seem to be a guitar that I could play. I would have to work with what I had. There was just a piano. "I don't know if I'll actually join the club if I get picked."

"Why not?" She replied. Well for starters, he only said that I had to make the club, not participate in it.

"I'm more interested in being in a rock band." I explained. It was then that I noticed some not terrible singing coming from the stage. The guy appeared to be mixed race and he was actually kind of good. What wasn't good was the temper tantrum that he threw when he was cut off. It was like he didn't know that you couldn't sing the whole song for auditions or something.

"Well I guess I'm up." Marley declared. Somehow, I was the last audition. Maybe I shouldn't have wasted so much time printing sheet music.

Marley was really good. I wasn't expecting her to be so good. I wondered if she was too good. The only downside was that singing didn't have a lot of personality to it.

"Taylor Hudson." Mr. Schuester called. It seemed like it was finally my turn. I really wished that I had a guitar to play. I decided to go with the song that didn't need guitar. It sounded kind of weird on the piano.

 _I never thought I'd feel this guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Living with myself nothing but lies_

 _I always thought I'd make it but never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Living with myself is all I have_

I feel numb I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Living in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold counting the days  
Since you've gone away you've gone away

 _I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
So long I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind_

 _Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look down inside  
Staring at your life paralyzed_

 _Living in a world so cold, wasting away  
Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold counting the days  
Since you've gone away you've gone away_

I had to admit that being on stage was kind of fun. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I still didn't think that I was interested in actually joining but it was at least interesting.

I wanted to go home. The downside about the school was that there didn't seem to be any people that I could be in a rock band with. I would have preferred to be in a band with girls because I liked girls and not just in a friendly way. I was into girls. I had never really had a girlfriend but I knew that females were all that I was attracted to. I wanted to be with a girl.

There was still something a bit unsettling about the Glee club. I kind of felt like I would be in the shadow in there for some reason. I didn't know why because it wasn't like I knew anyone in the Glee club and I wouldn't stick around if I didn't get a chance to stand out.

That night I went home to watch my favorite channel: The CW. I loved _The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl_ and _90210_. Of course, I was a little bummed about the cancellation of _The Secret Circle_ , but I could get over it. I was really excited for 90210. My favorite character besides Annie was probably Kaylee, who had been around since Season 3 but was only now becoming a regular cast member. The actress had the same last name as me, which I also thought was cool. It was also weird because I never really like Kate Hudson movies.

In the morning, I walked into the school liked usual. I wondered if putting up a flier saying that I was looking for band members would work. I ran into Marley at school. I didn't even know what to say to her.

"Did you see the sheet?" She asked.

"What sheet?" I replied. Was there a sheet I was supposed to see?

"The sheet for Glee club. It's on Mr. Schuester's door." She explained.

"Why would I look at that?" I questioned.

"Because you made the Glee club and so did I." She exclaimed. "Why don't you seem happy?"

"Because I only auditioned for extra credit. I don't even know if I want to be in it." I explained. "I'm still more interested in starting a band. They didn't even have a guitar I could play yesterday. What good is this going to be for me?"

"Well it seems like a good place to make friends." She replied. I wasn't at school to make friends. Besides, once people found out that my mom was rich, they would show their true colors. That was what happened at my last school.

"I'm not looking to make friends." I declared before I walked off.

After first period, Mr. Schuester stopped me again.

"So, congratulations. I guess I'll be seeing you after school." He declared.

"I'm not so sure about that." I responded. "You promised extra credit if I made the Glee club. You didn't say anything actually being in it. I haven't decided whether or not it's for me yet. It might hold me back."

I decided to sit at a table by myself at lunch again. It was close to the Glee club table, but still far enough away. They tried to get me to sit with them, but I refused. It wasn't long before the jocks and cheerleaders arrived.

I expected the popular kids to make fun of the obese lunch lady because that was what the popular kids did. However, my opinion soured on the Glee club when they joined in. I didn't care if it was peer pressure. It was still a terrible thing to do. Not helping the matter was the revelation that the lunch lady was Marley's mom. That was when I decided that I wanted no part of their Glee club shenanigans.

I walked out of the lunchroom and down the hall by myself.

 _And now the end is near and so I face the final curtain  
My friend I'll say it clear, I'll state my face case of which I'm certain  
I've lived a life that's full, I've traveled each and every high way  
And more, much more than this I did it my way_

 _Regrets I've had a few but then again too few to mention  
I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption  
I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway  
And more, much more than this I did it my way_

 _For what is a girl, what has she got  
If not herself then she has naught  
To say the things she truly feels  
And not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows  
And I did it my way_

As I prepared to walk home from school, I was stopped by Marley in the parking lot to my surprise.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Home. Why aren't you?" I replied in confusion.

"Because I'm going to Glee club." She answered.

"How can you want to be anywhere near them after what they said about your mom?" I challenged.

"They apologized to me. They let the popularity go to their heads. I know that they're not bad people." She explained. "I want you to come with me and give them a chance."

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

"Because whether or not you want friends, I think you need them." She explained. "Just come for one day and if you don't like it, I'll never talk to you again."

I knew that I was under no obligation to do what she said.

"Plus, I'll give you a ride home." She added.

That would be easier than walking. I decided to just do it.

Apparently, the rest of the people wanted me for some reason, so they decided to give me a solo. I was surprised by the song that they chose. This song sampled an old blues song.

 _I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you _

_I've loved and I've lost_

Then this guy in a wheelchair started rapping. It was kind of weird.

 **I've asked about you and they told me things  
But my mind didn't change, I still feel the same  
What's a life with no fun now please don't be ashamed  
I've had mine you've had yours we both know, we know  
They don't get you like I will, my only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking he lies still  
So you cry still tears all in a pillowcase, big girls all get a little taste  
Pushing me away so I give her space dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you I keep thinking just don't know  
Try to run from that, saying you're done with that but on your face girl it just don't show  
When you're ready just say you're ready, when all the baggage just aint as heavy  
And the party's over just don't forget me we'll change the pace and we'll just go slow**

 **You won't ever have to worry  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all of my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes**

 _It's my birthday and I'll will cry if I want to  
Can't deny that I want you but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do, you do _

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you _

I understood why they chose that song. It was about trying to convince me to join. I supposed I could give it a shot.

I bet no one was expecting a continuation of The Directionverse. Well here it is. Taylor is played by Rena Lovelis. When will she and Faith find out about each other? The songs are "World So Cold" by Three Days Grace, "My Way" by Frank Sinatra, and "Take Care" by Drake featuring Rihanna. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Britney 2 Point 0

I was the Glee club. I still wasn't one hundred percent on board with it. It was something to do after school until my mom got home from work. I was still walking to school. There were definitely downsides to being 15. On the plus side, I got to enjoy the nice weather, which we didn't get a lot of in Ohio. It still beat taking the bus to school. I would have to figure out something for when it got colder. Hopefully, I would have been able to convince someone to give me rides by then. Maybe I could even get multiple people to do it. As long as I wasn't whoring myself out for rides, I would leave my possibilities open.

I found out that Glee club was having a meeting in the morning. I really hoped that it wouldn't interfere with trying to find a band. I suppose that I should mention who was in the Glee club. There was Brittany, a 5th year senior, Tina, a generic Asian girl, Artie, a nerd in a wheelchair, Sam, an attractive blonde who was also the quarterback, Blaine, a gay guy, Joe, a guy with dreadlocks, and Rory, an Irish exchange student. I supposed they did need because they were kind of lacking in girl power.

Mr. Schuester started giving a lecture on some the late 90s music scene. I wasn't really part of it considering that I was in diapers at the time. I did notice that he seemed to know more about music than he did about history. It made me wonder why he was teaching that. Of course, we didn't seem to have a music teacher. Anyway, his speech was interrupted by Brittany loudly munching on some imitation Cheetos. We looked back at her and noticed she looked like crap. At that time, I realized that it was time to start getting ready for class.

"That was weird." Marley commented. I was a bit confused as to why she was talking to me.

"I see that you still want to talk to me." I. declared.

"Is being antisocial in your nature?" She questioned.

"I'm not antisocial, I just don't like talking to people." I replied.

"Well why did you dye your hair? Do you love anime too?" She responded.

"Um…no?" I answered. I was not definitely not expecting that question. I barely knew what anime was. I didn't know that they had pink-haired girls.

"Then why did you dye it?" She inquired. Why did she need to know?

"Because I want to be a rockstar." I answered. At the very least, I wanted to be a pop-punk star. It took longer to say though. The fact was that most of the major female rockstars dyed their hair.

After school, I went back to Glee club. I kind of wondered how we managed to meet so often, especially considering that some of the other members were in other clubs as well. It looked like there was a way to make it work and I shouldn't question it.

"This week we're going to be doing Britney Spears songs." Mr. Schuester declared.

"Why are we doing this again?" Artie asked. Why was talking like everyone had been there the last time they did it?

"Well Brittany is obviously in a funk and this helped her get out of it last time, although there will no strange dentist trips this time." Mr. Schuester replied. Was that a euphemism for something? It sounded just bizarre. "So does anyone have any Brittany songs they want to sing?"

Marley walked to the center of the room. I suppose that was the main performing area. I wondered why we weren't using the stage more.

 _I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman Lyrics_

 _I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know life doesn't always go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realized_

 _I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

 _I'm not a girl, there is no need to protect me  
It's time that I learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

 _I'm not a girl but if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes this girl will always find her way_

 _I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

I had heard that song before, but I never realized how few words it had. Maybe that was why she sang it so slow to cover up that fact.

So, the guy who had a tantrum during the auditions was named Jake Puckerman. I knew this because he was in one of my classes. I couldn't help but think that he could get into the Glee club if he apologized for his behavior. He looked like someone with a history of bad behavior, but I didn't know him personally, so I could only make assumptions about him. I also came across him after school while I was waiting for Glee club to start.

"Your name is Taylor, right?" He asked. I wondered why people were deciding to talk to me all of a sudden.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I heard you're in the Glee club." He remarked. How did he know that?

"I am. Why are you talking to me?" I questioned. I was pretty sure that the Glee club was no longer cool after the lunchroom incident.

"Well I have something that I want to sing to you." He stated. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it. I hoped I wouldn't have to hit him.

 _Hey over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare, but you're winning and they're playing my favorite song  
So come here a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear, little question wanna know just how you feel_

 _If I said my heart was beating, if we could escape this crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me  
Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me_

 _Hey you might think that I'm crazy but I know I'm just you're type  
I might be a little hazy but you just cannot deny  
There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor  
I want more wanna see it so I'm asking you tonight_

 _If I said my heart was beating loud  
If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me_

 _If I said my heart was beating, if we could escape this crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me  
Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now would you hold it against me_

You know it was weird hearing a guy sing the song. I don't think a guy would have been able to get a hit with it.

"Yes, I would hold it against you." I declared. "Not that it's any of your business, but you're not my type. My type has boobs."

"Okay, sorry." He apologized.

"That's it?" I asked. I hadn't expected him to give up so easily.

"I'm not going to waste my time on a girl that isn't interested." He declared.

"You know that isn't a song that you should sing to someone that you don't know." I pointed out. I suppose there were worse ways to sing a song. It was still a request. "You know you have a good enough voice to be in the Glee club. You only didn't get in because of what happened on stage."

"I probably wouldn't have liked it anyway." He retorted. How would he know if he didn't try it? "Do you happen to know if that other girl likes guys?"

"I know she likes anime." I replied.

The next day I was wearing a jumper consisting of pink, white, and periwinkle sections with a black leather miniskirt, tights and pink heels. Mr. Schuester said that he wanted to see me at lunch. I assumed it was to talk about Glee club stuff because there was no way I was in trouble.

The teacher was in the room with another man. Like him, the man had curly brown hair but he was also older. I was confused.

"What am I doing here? Who's this guy?" I asked.

"Well I saw you, I thought of another one of my students. I know your last name isn't too uncommon, but I decided that I would do some research and made some calls. This is Christopher Hudson. He's your father?"

"Hi, Taylor." Christopher replied.

"So, what? I'm supposed to care about this?" I responded. "I've been without a dad my whole life. I never needed one then and I don't need one now."

"I told you she might have this reaction." He told the teacher.

"I understand your position, but Faith felt this way too and in the end, she was glad to let him into his life." Mr. Schuester explained.

"Wait a minute…Faith Hudson is my sister. The Faith Hudson from _90210?_ You have to be pulling my leg here."

"It's true. We have pictures." Mr. Schuester declared. At that time, for the first time, I looked in the trophy case and there she was in the center. How did I not notice that before?

"If you're wondering, no, she doesn't know and I don't exactly want to spring this on her while she's busy filming." Christopher explained.

"How do I know that my mom even knows you?" I questioned. I still found this too surreal to believe. I wasn't sure if I even did believe it.

"Talk to her." He suggested. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Except the fact that she's the CEO of a very successful company." I pointed out. Although, if his daughter was Faith, he probably wouldn't need her money. Plus it wasn't like he could demand custody or child support, since the last required supporting a child.

"I'm not interested in your mother right now." He said.

I decided to walk out of the room. I didn't even know how to react, if I should cry. I was definitely feeling more than I thought I would feel. I didn't want to feel things. I wanted to be alone. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I left the room.

Of course, the part that I was more stressed about was having a sister, and not just a sister, a sister who was on a show that I watched. Part of me wanted to talk to her but I didn't think anyone would believe me. I hadn't ever met her, so she would probably think that I was lying, It was probably better for me not to go there because I didn't want her to reject me. Not knowing her would mean that my opinion of her wouldn't change and I could keep watching the show.

I thought of a song that I liked that kind of that sort of went with the situation that I was facing. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with the situation, but I still liked it.

 _This kitten got your tongue tied in knots you see  
Spit it out cause I'm dying for company  
I notice that you've got it, you notice that I want it  
I know that you can take to the next level baby  
If you want this goodish, sicker than the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

 _I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for_

 _Watch me when I lose, when I lose it hard  
Get you off with a touch dancing in the dark  
You notice what I'm wearing, I'm noticing you're staring  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
Hotter than the A-list, next one on my hit list  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

 _I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for_

 _See the sunlight we aint stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends_

If the world did end this year, I would want that song to be playing when it did. I found out the reason I liked that song so much despite not being a huge fan of Britney Spears was that it was written by Kesha, who I had always liked.

Another thing that we did was have a performance of a Britney Spears song. Of course, you couldn't call it much of a performance. Brittany was apparently not up to singing, so someone had the bright idea to have us lip sync, even though such a thing never goes. I didn't why we were singing Britney's song and why we didn't hand it over to someone else. Needless to say, it didn't go well and we got found out. Not only were we pretty much run out of the room, but Mr. Schuester was pissed. I didn't think that saying that I was against the idea would have helped much.

Another thing I noticed was that Marley was wearing a leather jacket. She looked pretty good in it, almost sexy. However, it belonged to Jake. Also, that cheerleader was apparently taking Jake and took it from her. She didn't look happy about that. I still wasn't happy about a lot of things.

At least I could still enjoy the show.

So, Taylor did not take the news of her father well. She also has mixed feelings about Faith. The songs "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman", "Hold It Against Me" and "Till the World Ends." Please don't forget to review.


End file.
